


lovestruck!

by aqdanfin



Category: The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Song - Freeform, date, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: victoria listens to a song that dahli doesn't like, but that doesn't stop them from having a good night out.





	lovestruck!

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally published on my wattpad, @-fsociety

"You are my everything, You taught me how to sing-"

"Demetrio?" Jayy asks, causing me to look up, "What are you playing?"

"Lovestruck by Blo- um... nevermind," I reply. 

Jayy gives me an unamused look and stands up from the vanity in our hotel room. He walks over to the bed and sits beside me. 

We're at a hotel room because we're currently on the Dragula Season 2 tour. Of course, Jayy, or Dahli, and I got a room together.

"Who wrote the song that you were playing?" Jayy asks again. I really don't want to tell him. I know he wants to forget about his old band, Blood on the Dance Floor. He has some serious bad blood with the other member, Dahvie.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I ask.

"It must be by someone I hate since you won't just tell me," Jayy replies.

I sigh. "Please don't get mad when I tell you."

Jayy smiles and it reassures me, "I'd never get mad at you, Vicky." 

He only calls me Vicky when I'm nervous or we're alone. We're trying our best to hide our relationship; it's very hard! 

"Lovestruck by Blood on the Dance Floor," I say.

Jayy's smile turns into a scowl. "Really? Do you not know how much Dahvie hurt me?" he asks. So much for him not getting mad at me.

"Jayy, calm down, please. I was a fan of the band back in 2009 and '10. I swear that I'm not a fan now. I just forgot to delete this song off of my playlist," I explain. 

That's only halfway true; I didn't forget to delete it off of my playlist. I kept this song because Jayy's voice sounds great in it. It's an okay love song as well.

"Okay," Jayy replies, "Just please do not play it around me again. I don't want to remember being in that band. I may not regret being in that band, but that doesn't mean I want to remember it." 

"I understand," I say, "Now finish getting ready. I need to finish up!"

"Okay," he says, "Sorry for kind of overreacting. This tour has really stressed me out." 

"And you haven't slept much, either. That had to make your stress even worse," I add.

"Yeah. Tour will be done and we'll home soon. Then we can settle down."

"And I'll finally be able to finish moving in with you," I say.

Jayy nods and gently kisses my cheek. He gets up from the bed and sits back down at the vanity. He finishes putting on lashes. 

He went for the half charred/cooked look again tonight. It was the result of his extermination: being stuffed into an oven.

"How do I look?" he asks.

"Sickening," I reply, "Or as a Boulet would probably say, 'outstandingly ugly.'"

"Your turn to finish up!" Jayy says and stands up from the chair at the vanity. 

I walk over and sit down. I look at myself in the vanity mirror. I hear Jayy make a cat-call from the bed.

"Watch it, Mister," I tell him.

"That would be Miss, to you, Victoria," he replies jokingly.

I playfully flip him off before putting my wig and hat on. I don't care what the Boulets said about my glam rock outfit, I love it. That's what I'm wearing tonight. 

Jayy jokes around by saying that I'm showing too much skin since I'm only wearing an olive green vest, black faux leather jeans, black boots, and a purple top hat. I know I'm covering up a lot more than James does!

"I'm ready. Let's get to the theatre. The floorshow will start in an hour," I tell Jayy.

"I am aware," he replies.

"Can I have one more kiss before we go out in public?" I ask Jayy.

"Of course," he replies. 

He wraps his arms around my waist loosely before giving me a quick kiss. He playfully squeezes my ass, causing me to flinch and dig my nails into his hips.

"Down boy," I tell him, "Maybe later, though." 

He smiles and leads the way out of the hotel. We meet up with James, Abhora, and Erika. 

"You two are five minutes late," James says, "Where were you?"

"In our hotel room," Jayy replies.

"Doing what?" Ahbora asks, smirking. He likes to tease me because of the way I act around Jayy. 

"Getting ready," I reply.

"Sure," he and James say. 

"Anyways," James adds, "let's go." 

We begin to walk to the theatre. James and Abhora walk in front of us. Erika stays behind with Jayy and I.

"You know you can tell me anything, Vicky," he says.

"I know," I reply.

"What were you and Dahli really doing?" Erika asks.

Jayy and I share a smirk, just to frustrate Erika.

"Only Vicky and I know what truly went on," Jayy replies, "but, I can say that we were both lovestruck~"


End file.
